


Blister In The Sun

by drhomestuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, F/F, Genderswap, Multi, Roller Derby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drhomestuck/pseuds/drhomestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two women in their early twenties meet at a roller derby team sign-up. Castiel Novak has had next to zero experience on skates, and needs a helping hand. Deanna Winchester, on the other hand, has been doing this for years, and knows exactly how to do almost everything. When Deanna's hand reaches out to help Castiel up, it becomes the start of something nobody could have guessed: two inseparable members of a roller derby team, a famous roller-skating duo, and an incredible friendship. Will it become something more? God - and maybe Deanna's sister Samantha - only knows....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blister In The Sun

"I'm such a klutz, sorry."  
"Why, exactly, are you apologizing?"  
"Because- I… I Fell on the track and.. the thing.. in the place-" as Deanna shushed Castiel, obviously fed up with this apology whatever, she mentally rolled her eyes.  
"You're fine. Look, try on the flat track- Oh." she pointed over to the flat track, where a game was taking place for the juniors. A crowd on the bleachers yelled and screamed as a jammer busted out of the pack, clad in royal blue.  
"YEEEAAAAAAAAH!" A pale girl with a cat on her shirt and bright pink hair jumped out of the crowd, whooping and cheering. "DREAM CRUSHAAAAAAA!" The jammer pumped her fist in the air as she sped through turn three, showing off and blowing kisses to the crowd, before rocketing into the pack without slowing down. "THAT'S MY MOIRALE! I KNOW HER!" The cat-shirt-girl yelled. Talk about a SERIOUS homestuck overdose.  
"Anyway, you'll get it." Deanna said before patting Castiel's back.  
"Wait-" Castiel needed the help. Could this be the source?  
"Yeah?"  
"What's your Derby Name?"  
"Hell Raiser."  
"I'm Avenging Angel."  
"Do you have a number?"  
"No. You?"  
Deanna nodded her head. "666."  
"Cool."  
"Cool."  
Silence.  
"I'll… Just be-"  
"NO!"  
"…"  
"Sorry… I mean.. Do you do lessons?"  
"Lessons?"  
"Lessons."  
"Lessons?"  
"Cat-shirt is wearing a Kanaya skirt. I think she would gladly recite to you the Oxford English Dictionary definition for the word "lessons"."  
"Well I'm gonna start skating with Elle B. Bach on saturdays at the -"  
"Cool."  
"Velloway."  
"Cool."  
"Do you know where that is?"  
"No."


End file.
